Rebirth of the Dimansional Fool
by Niko Blazewinds
Summary: This is my story and how i went from a Regular human to adopted elder sibling of the Arisato lf/OCsert Nocturne P3 FES/Portable and P4 crossover eventually
1. Prologue

Rebirth of the Dimensional Fool Chapter 1-The Rebirth and The Years Fly

I don't know how I ended up in a hospital bed, or how I ended up being younger, which I noticed when I tried moving and found that I was shorter than I was before. What I do know is that I am somehow in Japan, and my adoptive parents' last name was Arisato. I also have little twin siblings named Hamuko and Minato, who are approximately a little over a year younger than me. Hamuko has auburn hair and red eyes and Minato has blue hair and grey eyes. They look exactly like two of the main characters from Persona 3 FES/Portable, which shouldn't be possible because that is a game. I have always believed in other dimensions and the cycle of re-birth, but never thought that I would be able to remember my previous life as well as the small part of this one. My name used to be Niko, now its Isamu. I later learned that the events of moonlight bridge really did happen. For those who don't know; the Arisato parents had a car crash – officially, but it was really the fight between Aigis and the Shadow.

Two years Later…

It has been two years since I woke up in the world of Persona. I am now nine/nineteen. Hamuko, Minato and I have been passed from family member to family member till a couple of months ago, but we always had each other no matter where we went - from Japan to Europe to America. This Family member was different. We weren't shipped off as soon as possible, nor was he acting like he cared. He honestly did care about us and how we were doing, unlike the others who were only trying to get our inheritance. We had a place to call home for the first time in two years. Our cousin with whom we were staying was Naoki Kashima, AKA The Demi-Fiend (although only he and I knew that). He was also a member of the Supernatural side of the Nanjo Group which is the research and security. He was also training me to be his successor for when he decides he has lived long enough and should pass the torch on. On top of all that, though, I have also managed to get Hamuko and Minato to train in all sorts of weapons and get the permits that say we can use, buy, and carry them openly. While that was happening I was trying to get an audience with Takeharu Kirijo the head of the Kirijo Group so that I could explain, ask and bargain with him about the coming years.

Monday/Afternoon/Cloudy/June 16

I had finally gotten a response from Takeharu Kirijo, he agreed to a meeting which is where I am heading now. When I got to the waiting area I was told to go right in as he was expecting me. When I got into the room I was surprised to see his daughter.

"Good afternoon Kirijo Takeharu-san, Kirijo Mitsuru-san." I greeted politely.

"Good afternoon Arisato-san," both Kirijo's greeted politely "Why have you requested a meeting with me?" continued Takeharu.

"I requested this meeting to talk about some business and to ask a question, but I would like to request that your daughter leave for this conversation." I said

"And I would agree why?" He asked

"Due to what happened two years ago and what happened after." I explained concisely.

"Mitsuru, leave." Ordered Takeharu.

"Of Course, Father." said Mitsuru as she left.

"Now what exactly do you know of what happened two years ago?" Asked Takeharu

"Two years ago, at the research facility that blew up, you were researching Shadows and their effects on the world. What no one realized was that Shadows could combine into stronger ones, nor that the one they combined into would be Death. And that Death would be the one to cause the explosion and escape into the world but you sent an Anti-Shadow weapon to destroy it. She couldn't, so she sealed it into one of the two twins on the Moonlight Bridge." I said, stoically.

"How do you know that?" Takeharu asked, raising a singular eyebrow

"I'm their brother. And I have knowledge of events to come and that have already passed." I said, leaning forward on the desk.

"Why should I believe you?" He asked.

"Have you made artificial Persona's yet? If so, one is a redheaded goth girl who paints a lot." I explained.

"I believe you. Now what is it you wanted to ask?" He Sighed.

"I would like to request, that when it is the year 2009, that my siblings and I get to go to Gekkoukan High. When we go there you will call Shuji Ikutsuki and put him under lock and key for what he did. I would also like to ask you to make my siblings and I a custom Evoker" I said, vehemently.

"Why would you want Ikutsuki gone? He hasn't done anything. The rest is easily done." He stated, as he made a note

"Ikutsuki wants to bring about the end of the world, and he isn't afraid to kill to get it done, If you don't take him away due to lack of proof, I will have enough proof for him to be taken out of Tatsumi Port Island" I said.

"Very well, however, I want proof of his supposed crimes. If you are right, who would be the Chairman of the school and any other position's he held?" He asked.

"I recommend my cousin Naoki. Not only is he very knowledgeable but he is a part of the supernatural world. He would be able to help in any research or to be security for Tatsumi Port" I explained.

"In 2009, bring me proof and I will arrest him myself. The rest is easily done," He said, "as for the Evoker, I would like a design for it."

"I would like a red barrel and a silver/grey handle" I said excitedly.

"Very well. When in 2009?" he asked, while taking notes

"Between April 6-12" I said.

"Very well April 6-12 I will be in Tatsumi port island. And thank you for explaining this. Have a good couple of years" he nodded.

"One last thing. Please allow my siblings and I, to befriend your daughter so she will be able to understand why you will do what you do when we arrive in April 2009" I joyfully hoped he would say yes.

"Very well I will allow you and your siblings to befriend her." he said.

"Thank you and have a good day" I said as I got up and left to head home.


	2. Chapter 1-First Day At Gekkoukon

Rebirth of The Dimensional Fool Chapter 1-The First Day at Gekkoukon

Clear skies/4-7/Tuesday/11:56

I am 5ft 10in. I have heterochromatic eyes, the left one is red and the right one is silver. My hair is dark brown. I favor dark reds/blues as well as silver coloring for clothing.

The last couple of years have been stressful, but fruitful. The few major events that have happened are that Minato and Mitsuru have become close friends, while Hamuko and I are friends with Mitsuru. I managed to get into contact with Igor and managed to ensure the contracts for my siblings and get one for myself, with only a slightly different contract for myself, this being I Chooseth to fight for Humanity of mine own free will. The last major event is that I am the heir of Nanjo Group.

"Isamu-nii," Hamuko shook me awake, "we are in Iwatodai."

"Ah Thank you Hamuko," I said "We should get going. Where is Minato?"

"He is waiting out on the station for us." Hamuko told me

And so Hamuko and I left to meet up with Minato and head to the dorm. Along the way it became the Dark Hour, which surprised none of us. When we reached the dorm, the same contract signing while meeting Pharos happened, the event with Takeba happened the same up until Mitsuru appeared.

"Takeba. Wait!" commanded Mitsuru. Takeba stopped and looked at Mitsuru instantly.

"Hello again Mitsuru." Hamuko and I said in sync to our long time friend.

"Hello Mitsu-Chan." Minato said happily to his crush and long time friend.

"Hello Minato-Kun, Hamuko-Chan, Isamu" Mitsuru said while giving each of us a hug, and a kiss to the cheek to Minato that only I noticed, aside from Minato who blushed slightly.

"You know them, Mitsuru-Senpai?" asked Takeba while looking at my siblings and I.

"Of course she does, we are childhood friends," I said while looking for Takeharu "Where's your father, Mitsuru? I have what he asked me to bring."

"He is in the command room. He asked not to be disturbed because he was waiting for something." Stated Mitsuru.

"Well he won't wait any longer cause its here" I Said while patting a briefcase "I will bring it up to him now"

Without waiting for a word I took off up the stairs to the fourth floor where the command room is and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Takeharu shouted, as I walked in holding the briefcase up for him to see "Is that the proof you promised?"

"Yes it is, I hope you did your own investigating as well?" I stated with an eyebrow raised

"Yes I did, and while it doesn't paint a good picture there was nothing concrete, and I couldn't find what you promised." He said with a weary sigh.

"The first thing you will see, is enough for him to get thrown in jail for at least three years." I exclaimed "Now I have a plan that should get him to surrender peacefully" I explain my plan to him.

"That plan is good, but when should we go through with it?" He asked while agreeing with a nod.

"Tomorrow" I said with finality.

After I said that we both went to bed. My room was on the second floor closest to the stairs. The room has a minifridge, flat screen TV, a bathroom with a shower and a desk with a state of the art desktop computer. In the morning I woke up at 4:00 to do my morning workout and to cook some bacon and eggs for Minato, Hamuko, Mitsuru and Takeharu, I also made extra bacon in case Takeba or the other dorm mate wanted food. By the time everyone was awake and eating. Takeharu and I were leaving to set up the plan. It took us an hour to set everything up and get the principal to let Takeharu do the speech, and now I will go find out what class I am in while trying to act naturally.

Clear Skies/4-8/Wednesday/7:30

I arrived at the faculty office the same time Minato and Hamuko did, and we all went in together.

"Hello, you must be the transfer students. I am Miss Toriumi. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said while shaking our hands

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Toriumi." We said in sync.

"Now let's see your files. Oh my you…" She began only to be cut-off abruptly.

"Ma'am could you read our files at a later time please?" I pleaded.

"All right, now Minato and Hamuko are in class 2-F which is my class, and Isamu is in class 3-D," she said in confusion "but there is an announcement in the gym so we should go there."

When we got to the gym I was told I was going to sit beside the chairman at the side of the stage, I was also handed the handcuffs so we could arrest him. While I was sitting down I looked around and found cousin Naoki sitting beside Takeharu. He looked up and gave me a thumbs up, signifying that the plan was set to be sprung, when Takeharu said Shadows. I blocked out everything he says until he began the sentence we agreed upon.

"We all must step out of our Parents Shadows." He doesn't continue because of the disturbance from the chairman.

"What do you think you are doing? Why are you handcuffing me? I demand to know." He roars.

Before anyone can try to help him, or even move, Takeharu starts walking towards us. He nods at me and we begin explaining.

"What we are doing is putting you under arrest, and firing you from all your positions and replacing you with Naoki Kashima here." Takeharu began while pointing at my cousin

"You can't do that there is no proof" he yells

"We have a whole filing cabinet full of proof, some of which includes illegal Human experimentation and selling illegal drugs." I continue explaining in a deliberately loud voice to which gasps, gags and shocked yells echo.

After we said that, the police officer who was waiting outside came in and took him away. From there all the students were sent back to their classrooms. When the other students were leaving, I quickly caught Mitsuru and asked where class 3-D is, to which she told me to follow her since she is in that class.

Authors Note

I will be doing weekly updates of either this story or when I start writing a second story it will be alternating weeks of which story I update this is also my first story so yeah and most likely all my story's will be Self insert's so don't like don't read


End file.
